A History of the Server
The Beginning MineCraft was just becoming big around 2010, when the servers founders Sirapyro and Mkjk96 each started. Eventually they decided to start playing multiplayer together, on a server hosted by the latters friend Keekah. The three of them played on this server until early February, 2011, when Keekah became more invested in League of Legends, which meant that his server was offline more often than not. Sira and Mk were still very much invested in MineCraft, however, and became increasingly frustrated that they didn't have a multiplayer server to play on. Even though neither of them had ever had any success in starting their own server, they tried again. Sirapyro ultimately figured it out on February 24, 2011, but the two determined they wouldn't actually start their adventure until the next day. And so they did: on February 25, 2011, Sirapyro and Mk loaded up their very first world and built up their first settlement a short ways from the spawn point. For a while it was just the two of them, surviving and building up whatever they felt like. They built a Spleef arena near their settlement with three "entrances". They designated them to a "red team", a "blue team", and a "yellow team". Little did they know, that decision would eventually give birth to everything else that would come. Beginning of the Lore And so Sira and Mk continued on building whatever they felt like, but after they completed their Spleef arena they started keeping things more to a theme. Their original area became the "red team", they built a small, walled off city that became the "blue team", and a suspended glass platform/city that became "yellow". They started to give a little bit of life to the idea that there were these three different regions, each represented by a color, who met at their central spleef arena as a sign of good faith. They started exploring further into the world, and on the far side of the nearby sea they established another town, and it was around this time that they decided to stop hosting a regular MineCraft server and began hosting on Bukkit, which allowed them to implement plugins. The single biggest and most used plugin of the time was "MoveCraft", which allowed for the creation of boats and airships that could be driven by players. Using these, Sira and Mk travelled even deeper into the other "continent", and utilized a MoveCraft bomber to arbitrarily blast an enormous hole into the desert, all the way to bedrock. Just because they could. They also went on to build an airship "dock" that they could both use to put the various ships they had created, furthering their focus on the plugin and its capabilities. It was about this time that the two decided that they should start bringing in some of their friends, and expand the servers membership. They were easily able to sell people on the server, and soon after members such as SirZade, Archive, AnAverageGom, Arcot, Wizard, Errohneos, and Haru had joined. Shortly after they all joined Keekah was also invited to join, bringing the original three members together again. The idea of the server was still developing at this point. Sira and Mk had since decided to more clearly define the world into eight different "nations", rather than the three original ones. Mk, for his part, moved the air docks to an even further away location where he built his own personal city, which was the first thing on the server to even receive a proper name: "Fallnavor". They also went and covered up the hole in the desert, building a city over top of it complete with two tombs that gave birth to the characters of "Thomas Hugafia" and "John Ghern". Sira went ahead and built yet another city on one of the peninsula's near "Fallnavor", as well as another air dock in the nearby ocean. As people got settled in, people were given their own areas and more things got named. The naming process was prominently handled by Sira and Mk, who ended up giving almost all of the nations their names. Sira, for his part, pulled a lot of names from an unrelated map he had created in the past for a story he never wrote, such as Akarv, Hera, Yoren, Tripoly, and Tedre. The name of that map had been "Kondrania", which Sira also tried to use for the overall world name of their server. Mk was not particularly fond of the name, and was the one who suggested utilizing a "V" instead. This naturally progressed until the two settled on the name "Voldrania", which has stuck ever since. The Voldrania Era Category:Voldrania Wiki